


i just wanna be with you

by bbyseoul



Category: Mamamoo, Mamamoo (Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:43:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7301743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbyseoul/pseuds/bbyseoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yongsun has a big crush on byulyi, the lacrosse star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just wanna be with you

"byulyi," yongsun whines, "she's so GREAT." 

hyejin arches her brow as she tries to copy down the notes on the board. "we're in math right now and you're thinking of byulyi unnie?" 

yongsun nods pathetically, the curve of the parabola reminded yongsun of byulyi's smile. 

"i can't believe you just said that." hyejin snorts

"said what?" 

"that her smile reminds you of a parabola. really? a parabola, yongsun?" 

yongsun rolls her eyes as hyejin's comment, it was true. the curve of the line was as perfect as byulyi's smile. 

"are you going to byulyi's game today? it's home and wheein will be there. so you can have an excuse to drool over her in her lacrosse uniform." hyejin whispers, "it's a big game." 

yongsun widens her eyes surprised, she had no idea there was a home game today. she swore it was in a different city today, she checked the schedule like six times. 

"okay let's go!" yongsun tells hyejin, she can't help but squeal loudly. 

their teacher tells yongsun to quiet down or she'd have to leave and go to the office. yongsun nods and happily takes down the last of the notes. 

yongsun didn't know when her love for byulyi had started. she was an underclassmen, she only saw her in their study hall. 

byulyi was just too gorgeous to ignore. she had such a tall and slender frame, with pretty, soft and delicate features. her smile could light up the room and her laugh filled yongsun's heart with love. 

the first time they spoke, yongsun remembers as if it was yesterday. she had asked yongsun for help on her math homework. yongsun was smart and on the IB diploma, everybody knew she was one of the smartest girls in their school. 

"yongsun unnie~" byulyi coos, her legendary baby like voice she's heard byuli use with many people. 

"byulyi right?" yongsun repeats, "moon byulyi?" 

byulyi nods, "can you help me with math? you're one of the smartest girls in our school. im just a girl who can use a lacrosse stick well."

yongsun couldn't help but giggle at byulyi's plead, "of course." 

and since that day, yongsun helps byulyi daily in study hall and even helped byulyi raise her math grade by 15% in a week. 

she was just so pretty and so funny, yongsun couldn't get enough of her. 

the day flies by quickly, yongsun finds wheein and hyejin by her car talking to some of the other kids in their grade. 

"byulyi's #1 fan! are you ready for the game?" wheein asks, "to cheer on your wifey?" 

yongsun blushes hard, "s-she's not my wife." 

hyejin and wheein coo at yongsun's reaction before helping her load her stuff into the trunk. the three decided to drive back and get food then come back to the school field. 

the lacrosse team was practicing already on the field, loud motivational rap music blared from the speaker. 

byulyi's long gorgeous honey blonde hair was pulled back by a headband. her hair was braided down her back to contrast with the white jersey she wore. 

yongsun hasn't seen byulyi wear her lacrosse skirt in awhile. she was always busy when she had a game, but GOD. yongsun really forgot how slender and long byulyi's legs were. 

"go byulyi unnie!" wheein cheers, "go byulyi unnie!" 

byulyi turns to wave at the three girls, she smiles widely making her nose crinkle. that cute crinkle she always does.

"she's so cute." yongsun sighs, "how can somebody be so cute when they're so sweaty?" 

wheein and hyejin shrug, byulyi sets her lacrosse stick down to come greet the girls. 

"shescomingovershescomingover." yongsun repeats, "ohgodohgod." 

byulyi knees down in front of the three girls, yongsun couldn't stop thinking about how pretty she looked. 

"my favorite fanclub. how is everybody? wheein, hyejin, yongsun unnie?" byulyi asks, she grins when she says yongsun unnie and yongsun could throw up. 

"good. are you excited, byulyi ah? you're gonna win right?" yongsun questions, "you guys always win." 

byulyi nods, "I make sure to lead my team the best I can. cheer for us real loud okay, unnie? we gotta win!" 

yongsun hopes byulyi can't see the blush spreading to her neck, she nods as byulyi exits back to the field. 

"you got it so bad." wheein groans.

"really bad." hyejin states. 

"shut it." yongsun sighs. 

the bleachers start filling up and filling till the first half starts. yongsun was still learning the ropes of lacrosse, sometimes byulyi would explain in study hall. but she could barely understand. 

yongsun might be school smart but she definitely wasn't sports smart. byulyi was dodging successfully and tackling so hard that yongsun thought she got hurt a few times. 

yongsun tried not to worry for byulyi's safety when she was pinned between two girls who were more muscular and bigger than her. 

but when byulyi was tackled by one of them landing hard onto the field, yongsun grew anxious. she wasn't moving. 

the referee blew the whistle so loud it echoed for awhile in yongsun's ears. the medic team swarmed the field and so did their coach. 

yongsun ran to the fence side where she could get a better look, she wasn't moving. she looked like she was dead almost. blood was trickling down her perfect face falling onto the jersey, her eye was bruising. 

"yongsun-ah! come prop her head!" the coach yells, yongsun nods as she runs to the field to help out. 

she laid byulyi's head on her bare knees, she was still breathing but it was so shallow. yongsun couldn't stop shaking at the sight of byulyi's bloody face. 

"we're going to take her to the nurse's room. are you coming?" the medic asks, yongsun nods as she follows them into the emergency van. 

yongsun holds byulyi's hand the entire way as they enter into the school. her hand clinches softly back around yongsun's. she watches as the medics take tests, bandage up her head and nose. 

"she has a severe concussion," the medic tells yongsun, "you'll need to keep her awake until the game is over. we'll take her to the hospital then." 

yongsun nods, "okay. okay." 

the medic says his goodbyes and exits back towards the game. yongsun sees byulyi's eyes barely open, her eyelids fluttered slowly. 

"wakey wakey." yongsun whispers, she pats alongside byulyi's non bruised cheek.

"hi." byulyi croaks, "what brings you here? the game is still on right?" 

yongsun shakes her head disagreeing, "you got really beat up, byulyi ah."

"how beat up? am i still beautiful?" 

"what?" yongsun laughs,

"my nose my nose is it okay? my nose is my key point. i don't know if you know this but my nose crinkles really cutely." byulyi mummers. 

"i me-" 

"and whenever i smile, my nose crinkles then my eyes. are my cheeks okay? i have a good bone structure." byulyi pouts, "unnie! i can't have a messed up face. my face is a charm itself!" 

yongsun rolls her eyes, when did byulyi have this much confidence? 

"does my nose still do the thing you love? the crinkles?" byulyi asks curiously, she starts to smile widely for yongsun. 

yongsun was caught off guard when byulyi said that. how did she know that was the thing she loved the most about her? 

"or do my eyes still light up when i smile? do you like when I laugh the most, unnie?" byulyi questions again, "my face is still a lovable thing about me right?" 

yongsun can't help and stop blush from spreading throughout her face, "there's a lot of more things lovable about you than your face, byulyie. i am not that shallow of a person." 

"thank god. i can't have my girlfriend be that shallow. she's dating a lacrosse player, her face is gonna get beat and bruised constantly." byulyi grins, "glad that isn't a deal breaker." 

yongsun scoffs, "who said I'd be your girlfriend? you didn't even ask." 

"why would i need to ask if i knew we were in love with each other? it just cut the small talk short and me from being a fool trying to ask the prettiest and smartest girl in our school out." byulyi sighs, "i was really stressed out by that, unnie."

"why? how'd you even know i love you?" 

"cause. I'd overhear you talking about me. you and hyejin really can't whisper. you were just going on and on about me and how pretty and great you thought I was." byulyi explains, "I did the same with wheein almost everyday."

"that's extremely embarrassing." yongsun said. 

"it's extremely embarrassing that you haven't said you'd go out with me yet. i confess and this is how im treated?"

yongsun presses a chaste kiss to byulyi's silk lips, "yes." 

byulyi's blushes as hard as the blood standing her bandages. 

god, she really was cute.

**Author's Note:**

> byulyi as a goofy greasy lacrosse star and yongsun as a smart in love student aka who doesn't love these two?


End file.
